


i love you i love you

by arhra



Category: Poetry - Fandom
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-11-01
Updated: 2015-11-01
Packaged: 2018-04-29 07:12:46
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 84
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5119670
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/arhra/pseuds/arhra





	i love you i love you

I can tell when you're falling apart and I can tell when you feel like a disaster  
because the way that you kiss changes and your touches are harder and you grasp to me tighter  
and I can tell when you've given up on everything but me  
because I am the only thing that you hold with such vigour  
and I'm so so selfish for treasuring it but  
I love you in every moment and every stage that you are near

2/11/15


End file.
